Dacciah
Dacciah was a female Makuta who served as a tactician and adviser for a group called the Cult of Teridax in the Cities of Spherus Universe. History Early Life Dacciah was created by the Great Spirit Mata Nui from Antidermis on an island in the Southern Islands. She joined the Brotherhood of Makuta soon after her creation. Like all other Makuta, it was her task to create Rahi to populate the Matoran Universe, and she did so, although the species she created are currently unknown. Dacciah was assigned to a part of the Northern Continent by Makuta Miserix, where it was her job to keep peace. When Makuta Teridax announced his plan to overthrow the Great Spirit Mata Nui, Dacciah was one of the many Makuta who sided with him. It is unknown what happened to Dacciah when Teridax initiated the final stages of his plan and seized control of the Great Spirit Robot. Although most other Makuta were killed so as to leave Teridax with no one who could potentially overthrow him, Dacciah survived this, and later awoke on the reformed Spherus Magna. ''Cult of Teridax'' Dacciah soon met three other Makuta who had inexplicably survived Teridax's genocide. These were Lekrosu, Gortak, and one other. They discovered that Teridax had been killed by Mata-Nui, and that Spherus Magna had been reformed. Lekrosu told the other three Makuta that Teridax had saved him so that he could revive Teridax. He claimed that Dacciah and the others were supposed to aid him. Dacciah agreed to this, and they gathered followers, creating a cult known as the Cult of Teridax. Dacciah rightfully saw Lekrosu as unstable, and hoped to take control of the Cult at some point. Eventually, Lekrosu told his followers that he required a Kanohi Olmak, the Kraahkan, and the Avohkii, all of which resided in a hidden vault at The Great Hand, one of the five Capital Cities of Spherus Magna. Dacciah organized and lead the assault on the city. The attack was successful, and nearly all of the city's inhabitants were killed, but many of the cultists were killed in the process, and Dacciah was unable to find the Kanohi Avohkii, which had previously been stolen. The cultists returned to the large crater they had been using as a base of operations. Later, Lekrosu announced that he had all of the necessary items to revive Teridax, and commenced the ritual. Just as it was starting, two Toa entered the Cult's temple; a Toa of Fire named Karov, and a Toa of Magnetism named Pozic. Dacciah and several others were able to capture the Toa before they could interrupt the ritual. However, although Lekrosu did as he claimed to have been instructed, the ritual didn't seem to have any effect. Lekrosu blamed the Toa for this, and challenged them to a duel. Lekrosu severely injured Pozic early on in the fight, but was eventually bested by Karov. Although Lekrosu appeared dead, Dacciah knew that he could use his Mask of Persistence to stay alive for some time. However, the two other Makuta had left the cult, and Lekrosu was in no state whatsoever to fight, so Dacciah decided that she could take control and kill Lekrosu later. Dacciah attempted to stop the Toa escaping, another Toa arrived and stunned her with Lightning powers. The three Toa took the Kanohi Kraahkan and Olmak, and left the crater. Instead of immediately pursuing the Toa, Dacciah decided to ensure that the Cultists would follow her lead. After she had weeded out those most against her rule, she lead her forces out of the crater and towards the village that the Toa had headed to. She wished to stop the Toa before they could alert any authorities of her army's existence. When Dacciah arrived at the village, she found the townsfolk preparing to fight. Three other Toa lead them, as well as a Turaga. The Toa who had escaped her had also joined the crowd, including the one that Lekrosu had nearly killed. The fight began, and while her army was too small and unorganized to have a chance of winning this fight on its own, Dacciah gave her team the upper hand. After she alone had killed nearly one hundred villagers, the six Toa grouped up to eliminate her. They initially overpowered her, but she activated her Mask of Intimidation, forcing them into a fearful trance, and giving her time to recover. However, the Toa of Magnetism, Pozic, managed to regain consciousness and attacked her once more. Weak from using her Mask Powers, Dacciah was stunned by Pozic, who then decapitated her with Karov's sword. Abilities and Traits Like most Makuta, Dacciah possessed the 42 Kraata powers as well as the ability to create Kraata. She possessed many other powers that are the same as those belonging to nearly every other member of her species, such as the ability to create and use a Shadow Hand. Dacciah wore a Mask of Intimidation, which has the ability to inflict fear upon whatever living beings its owner wishes. She wore black and silver armor, and replaced one of her hands with the blade of a battleaxe. Her other hand was clawed and blade-like, and her wings were skeletal and sharpened, as she valued fighting prowess over the ability to fly. Appearances *''Deception of Honor'' - First Appearance, Deceased Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta